darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day at the Races!
'The twenty-fourth episode of Total Pokemon Island. When the campers are told that they will be building and racing cars, one camper is happy because they believe they'll have an advantage. Another camper makes someone else do their dirty work, which results in someone getting hurt, but the guilt may be too much. One camper asks a favor of their friends that none of them want to do, and in the end, the Pokemon going home is someone no one hoped to see leave. ' Plot Houndoom laments the turn of events in the previous episode, complaining that Lileep and Mawile, who could have helped them defeat Weavile, or at least wouldn't have stopped them, are gone instead of real threats or enemies. Banette looks at it optimistically in that one of their alliance could have left, and Gengar agrees, noting that they're the strongest group in the game, whereas Weavile only has a questionable ally at best in Charmeleon. Houndoom wonders where Cacturne is and Banette says he's with Gardevoir, which frustrates Houndoom until Banette points out how he was almost eliminated for all the time he spent with Ninetales. Gengar notices that of all the guys left on the island, only he and Charmeleon are single despite the fact that they earned first and second on the hot guys list. Gengar wonders if girls don't like hot guys. Bellsprout mopes about Lileep's elimination as Oddish tries to comfort him, but it's hard as Oddish still has his newfound girlfriend Clefairy here and has been spending a lot of time with her. Oddish tells Bellsprout to try not to pull a Pidgeotto (realizing afterwards that she may not like them using that term), and Bellsprout agrees to try in the challenge. Suddenly Mew calls a challenge over the intercom and Oddish is forced to drag a demotivated Bellsprout with him. Mew shows the campers a racetrack and tells them that their challenge is a race, but with cars! The winner gets immunity, but anyone else can be voted off as normally happens. Gengar is excited that Mew is giving them cars until Mew explains that they have to build their own! Houndoom and Scizor both know something about building cars, but most campers seem clueless. Mew gives them an hour to build their cars and sends them off. Houndoom helps Cacturne, Gengar, and Banette build their cars, as his dad is a mechanic. Each car is black but with a different color stripe for each of them. His friends compliment his work before Gengar realizes he had to check the steering wheel, so Houndoom helps him. An exhausted Oddish finishes Clefairy's car, helped by Bellsprout and Swinub, who helped him do most of the work on Clefairy's car. However, they also all helped with each other's cars and had decent cars put together by the end. Scizor admires her flashy red car, although Gardevoir points out that they shouldn't bother painting them because Mew probably placed mines or something. Weavile and Charmeleon finish their cars as well and Weavile begins explaining her plan to a disinterested Charmeleon. She gives him a small, metallic object to stick to Houndoom's car, and though Charmeleon worries it will be dangerous, Weavile assures him that Mew can't kill them and tries motivating him with revenge against Houndoom. Charmeleon goes over and sees Houndoom working on a car. He debates putting the object on the car, having a bad gut feeling, but convinces himself it's probably just something to weigh him down and leaves. He reflects afterwards that Weavile has made him into her puppet, and he's forfeited the chance to make friends just for his alliance with her. He decides to try breaking free and hopes the others will accept him. Mew calls the campers over with his trusty megaphone and admires their hard work. He admires Houndoom's and Charmeleon's cars especially, and Houndoom compliments Charmeleon's car as Charmeleon looks away guiltily. Mew reminds them that the winner gets immunity this episode unless it's Cacturne or Weavile, as they already have immunity so theirs will transfer over to next episode. Mew promises no automatic elimination after the negative feedback from eliminating Mawile, Lileep, and ESPECIALLY Dragonite. Mew tells the campers there are many (non-lethal) obstacles to try preventing them from getting to the finish line, including oil slicks, puddles, mud, big rocks, falling trees, and tiny bombs buried very deep under the sand. Mew tells the campers they'll see Mewtwo at the finish line and blows the whistle to send them off! The early positions show Houndoom in first, followed by Weavile, Charmeleon, Gengar, Scizor, Cacturne, Banette, and Gardevoir, with all the first evolutions in back. Bellsprout, in dead last, worries about traps, but gets so distracted looking for them that he slips on an oil slick and rams Oddish, taking them both off course. Soon, Charmeleon and Gengar fight for second place while Houndoom still remains in first. Banette and Scizor both fall in a puddle after a jump, but Scizor's car is too deep in the mud that she can't go on. Gardevoir also loses control after a bomb sends sand into her eyes, and she accidentally drives Clefairy into an oil slick and off the road. Gengar taunts Weavile, but she is confident that she'll manage to get first after she takes out Houndoom. Banette's tire is popped by spikes, which Mew claims he didn't place there; Mewtwo says in the confessional that he's not going to let Banette win their conflict, although Banette already knows it was him, not Mew. Swinub also crashes into Banette and is out. Charmeleon lets Weavile pass him as she readies to take out Houndoom, which Cacturne notices and finds suspicious. Weavile is now right behind Houndoom and presses the button to take him out...and is shocked when nothing happens. Charmeleon shrugs until he hears a beeping noise from Gengar's car right next to him, realizing right before it happens that he had unintentionally placed a bomb in Gengar's car and not Houndoom's. A badly burned Gengar is shot out of his car, making Houndoom turn around in shock and then drive back to help his friend. This lets Weavile pass him and win. Houndoom, Charmeleon, and Mewtwo look in shock at the unconscious Gengar as Mew and the other campers arrive. Houndoom blames Mew but Mew promises it wasn't him, and Scizor finds the box Charmeleon placed on the car. Mew says it was an explosive they had in the storage shed, which was deemed too dangerous to use in challenges. Houndoom knows it was Weavile, as she comes strolling up bragging about her victory. Houndoom has to be physically restrained from hurting her, thinking back at how she's hurt him through Ninetales and ignored Zubat after his injury, and now hurt Gengar as well. Weavile reminds Mew about her immunity, and Mew says he has to give it to her due to the rules although it's clear he dislikes her actions as much as everyone else. Cacturne and Banette restrain Houndoom from hurting Weavile as Mewtwo takes Gengar to treat him. Scizor promises Gardevoir that even if they can't eliminate Weavile, she won't let her last long, saying in a confessional that she calls dibs on kicking Weavile's butt. Charmeleon furiously calls out Weavile, who is apparently indifferent over the fact that she could have killed Gengar. He tells her he's done with her until she asks him who put the bomb on the car. She threatens to tell everyone unless he sticks with her, promising that if he betrays her, she'll do the same. Charmeleon agrees but is disgusted, and Weavile tells him to vote for Houndoom as she wants him gone. Gengar is in a wheelchair, still in a lot of pain although Mewtwo did his best to help him. He asks who won, and Houndoom says Weavile did because he turned around. Gengar wonders who they should vote off, but rejects Houndoom's suggestion of Charmeleon, claiming that even if there's a chance that Charmeleon bombed him, he clearly didn't know because Gengar saw how shocked he was. He suggests them getting Charmeleon away from Weavile, as he could be helpful, before suggesting another option: voting him off. None of his friends want to do this, but Gengar explains that he doesn't want someone else to go home for Weavile's actions, and that Cacturne would still be a good leader if he was gone. Cacturne says they may not listen, but Gengar says he's voting himself off and Mew can't go against that, so Cacturne reluctantly agrees, as does Banette. Knowing Houndoom won't agree so easily, Gengar says he can't win like this and would rather go home by his own choice than be tossed aside like dead weight. Houndoom says nothing but glares and leaves. Before the elimination ceremony, numerous campers including Gardevoir, Oddish, and Bellsprout all vote off Weavile even though she's immune, while Weavile votes Houndoom off. Mew comments on this after giving Weavile and Cacturne their Pokeblocks; everyone not in Gengar or Weavile's alliances voted off Weavile, but Scizor and Oddish say they just want her gone as everyone else agrees. Mew gives Pokeblocks to everyone except Houndoom and Gengar. Scizor is shocked when Mew gives the final Pokeblock to Houndoom, realizing that Gengar's alliance must have voted him off, until Gengar says he voted himself off and asked them to as well. He adds that he had fun before being blown up and is happy he left now instead of becoming useless. Everyone follows him to say goodbye except Weavile, but Gardevoir tells her she and Cacturne have been together as a couple, and that she lied to Weavile that she was using him! Weavile vows revenge on Gardevoir and leaves, and Gengar says that he had a good time and Houndoom promises he'll stop Weavile. Even Charmeleon comes to wave goodbye to him. Gengar takes his last confessional, saying being a firework wasn't so fun, but he hopes a member of the Dark-Ghost alliance wins, particularly Houndoom. He asks that Cacturne take care of his team and says that he's not too happy about how he left, but at least it was cool. He thanks the hosts for having him and leaves. Houndoom asks Charmeleon why he was there to say goodbye to Gengar, and Charmeleon says he didn't dislike him. Houndoom says he can't be here if he works for Weavile, and Charmeleon is unable to defend himself so he leaves. Gardevoir asks if he might have been a little harsh, wondering if Charmeleon is trying to make friends, but Houndoom says he won't rest until every last bit of Weavile has been sent off the island. Cast *Banette *Bellsprout *Cacturne *Charmeleon *Clefairy *Gardevoir *Gengar *Houndoom *Oddish *Scizor *Swinub *Weavile Hosts *Mew *Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series